1. Related Applications
This application is related to copending U.S. Patent applications:
Ser. No. 824,924, entitled AUXILIARY SECTION ACTUATOR CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD;
Ser. No. 824,673, entitled INTERLOCK MECHANISM FOR RANGE SECTION SLAVE VALVE;
Ser. No. 824,675, entitled RANGE VALVE PRE-EXHAUST, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,604;
Ser. No. 824,961, entitled TWO-STAGE RANGE PISTON/CYLINDER ASSEMBLY;
Ser. No. 824,645, entitled VARIABLE PRESSURE RANGE SECTION ACTUATOR PISTON;
Ser. No. 824,960, entitled DUAL PRESSURE REGULATOR, now abandoned;
Ser. No. 824,672, entitled VARIABLE PRESSURE RANGE SECTION ACTUATOR ASSEMBLY;
Ser. No. 824,957, entitled AUXILIARY SECTION ACTUATOR AIR CONTROL SYSTEM;
Ser. No. 824,638, entitled RANGE SECTION ACTUATOR CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PREVENTING DAMAGE TO RANGE SECTION SYNCHRONIZERS; and
Ser. No. 824,956, entitled SYNCHRONIZED SPLITTER SECTION PROTECTION SYSTEM/METHOD;
all assigned to the same assignee, Eaton Corporation, and filed the same day, Jan. 23, 1992, as this application.